Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End"
Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' The episode begins as Hunter parks in front of a hotel in, as a sidewalk preacher tries to reach passersby. As Hunter enters the hotel, the man approaches him and asks him if he's thought about "God's plan" for him. "Too freakin' much, pal.", he replies, and pushes past him. Inside his room, he discusses with Castiel on the phone about how the demons keeping the Colt makes no sense; they would surely have melted it down by now. But, Castiel is sure that it is about, and that finding it is the only way they can kill Lucifer, if they are still intent upon the insane task of trying to do so. Castiel gets Hunter's location and wants to meet immediately, but Hunter demands that he leave it for at least 4 hours, as he's just driven a straight 16 hours and needs rest. Hunter hangs up on Cas, standing on a roadside, relents and says "I'll wait here then." As he stares blankly at nothing standing on the side of the road, not moving. Hunter falls asleep, then wakes up in a trashed-out hotel room, confused. He looks out the broken window and sees that the town has been laid to waste. There are no other people around. He leaves the hotel on foot to explore the rest of the city, encountering no one until he comes across a little girl cowering in an alley. He approaches her slowly, asking if she's lost or hurt, but she suddenly growls and jumps at him swinging a shard of glass. Hunter reflexively swings and knocks her unconscious. He then turns and sees the word "Croatoan" painted in red on a brick wall. Dread comes over his face just as a small army of rabid-infected people come around the corner and begin to chase him through the destroyed city. He eventually runs into a dead end, and just before they descend upon him, a heavily armed military unit appears and opens fire, barely missing Hunter, but allowing him time to escape into an alley. Night falls, and he emerges from his hiding place. He sees the No Entry warning sign on the fence designating Kansas City as a Croatoan Virus Hot Zone. It’s dated October 28, 2019. He is confused. He hotwires an abandoned car and speeds off. As he tries to find a cell signal or even a radio station, Zachariah teleports into the car, much to Hunter's dismay. "I thought I smelled your stink on this Back To the Future crap," Hunter snarls. Zachariah has arrived with a newspaper and languidly begins reading the horrible headlines aloud: Croatoan Pandemic Reaches China; President Palin Defends the Bombing of Houston; there are no more sports because what's left of Congress has revoked the right of Public Assembly. Hunter wants to know how he found him (he has an Enochian sigil etched into his ribcage). Zachariah mockingly laments that they've had to resort to the unorthodox method of using of human informants; the angels have made "inspirational visits," complete with Hunter's image, to some members of the "fringier Christian groups." Hunter then recalls the sidewalk preacher that approached him as he entered the hotel. Huter demands that he send him back to his year, but Zachariah says wants him to remain in the future for three days, because needs to see the state the world will be in if he continues to refuse to be Michael's vessel. Zachariah vanishes. Hunter arrives at Bobby's place. It's in shambles, and he finds Bobby's wheel chair tipped over with bloody bullet holes in it. He goes to the secret hiding place of Bobby's journal and finds a picture of several men with shotguns, Bobby and Cas among them, posing beside the welcome sign to Camp Chitaqua. He goes to the camp under cover of darkness and alludes the guards at the gate. He recognizes his junked out Impala among the vehicles in the compound and swoops in to inspect the damage to her. While he does, a figure approaches from behind and knocks him unconscious with one blow. Now Hunter awakes to find himself cuffed to a fixed ladder and Future Hunter staring at him from across the room. "What the hell??" "Now Hunter" mutters. Future Hunter is just as confused. He tells Hunter from the past that he has searched him and used all the known methods to check if he was a supernatural creature while he was knocked out, so he knows he's not one. But, he wants an explanation as to why "Now Hunter" has every single tool and trick on his person that Future Hunter carries and, most of all, he wants to know why they share such a striking resemblance. "Now Hunter" explains that he has been teleported to 2019 from the year 2015, courtesy of Zachariah. Future Hunter still disbelieves and challenges "Now Hunter" to tell him something that only he would know. Now Dean recalls that when 'they' were 19, Vicky Torres made them try on her pink satiny panties, and that they kinda liked it. Future Hunter cracks a little smile and says "Touché." They discuss the demons' endgame to finish off the human race with a virus called the "Croatoan virus". That turns people into rabid animals, a new form of monsters. "Now Hunter" asks about Kurt. Future Hunter tells him that there was a "heavyweight showdown in Detroit," and that from what he understands, Kurt didn't make it. Now Hunter looks sad and somewhat ashamed to learn that he wasn't with him at the time, and that he hadn't spoken to Kurt in years prior to the showdown. He asks Future Hunter if 'they' ever tried to find him, Future Hunter glumly replies that he's got other people to worry about. Future Hunter has a mission to do and leaves Now Hunter shackled. Eventually, Now Hunter manages to claw a nail out of the wood flooring and free himself from his cuffs. He tries to sneak out into the compound but is approached by Chuck, who concernedly asks him for guidance about dwindling perishable and hygiene supplies for the community. A flustered Now Hunter suggests, that they maybe, uh...share?? Chuck is confused by his answer, and then suddenly remembers and queries: "Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Now Dean, still flustered, says, yes, he was just on his way to 'the mission.' Before he can turn to go, Risa approaches him from behind and takes a very purposeful swing at him, followed by a kick. Hunter leaps behind Chuck, using him a shield from further abuse. Risa is angry that Future Hunter spent time in another woman's cabin the night before. She angrily departs. Hunter recovers, and asks Chuck if Cas is still in the camp. Chuck laughingly says, yeah, he doesn't think Cas is going anywhere. Hunter finds Future Castiel in his cabin in half lotus, uttering nonsense at the head of a circle of entranced women. Cas sees Hunter slip in and, referring to Hunter as their "fearless leader," tells the ladies that he needs to confer with him, and suggests to them that they all "go get washed up for the orgy." Cas stands and stretches as they exit. "What are you, a hippie?", says Now Hunter. Initially irritated about being labeled by Hunter again, Cas turns and immediately recognizes that the Hunter in front of him is from another time. Castiel knows it was only Zachariah who would have done such a thing. Hunter, mistakenly believing that Cas could simply whisk him back to his proper time, tells him to do so. When Cas giggles at this request, Hunter asks him if he's stoned. Cas replies, "Generally, yeah." Future Hunter returns to camp with his fellow allies, and the men file out of the jeep. They all crack beers in celebration of returning from a successful mission. As Now Hunter walks toward them, Future Hunter raises his gun and shoots a member of his hunting party in the head. Now Hunter screams out, horrified. Everyone else is just as horrified at the sight of another Hunter. Future Hunter assures all onlookers that while the situation is obviously messed up, he will inform them of anything they need to know, when they need to know it. Furious Future Hunter shoves Now Hunter back into his cabin, and they argue about which was more disturbing for the "twitchy survivors" in the community: seeing their leader kill one of them in cold blood, or watching him converse with his clone. Future Hunter points out that he recognized the signs of infection in the man, and that in these times, killing the Croatoan infected ("Croats") is commonplace. Seeing their leader debate with his clone, however, is much more likely to freak people out. Future Hunter warns Now Hunter to back off, because this is not his time. Now Hunter backs down, and apologizes. Future Hunter accepts his apology, and then pours drinks for them. Now Hunter asks about the mission they went on. Future Hunter reveals the Colt Now Hunter thought it was long gone, but Future Hunter tells him that the demons have been moving it around as much as they could but, after five years of searching, he finally found it. "Tonight," he says, "I'm gonna kill the Devil." Future Hunter has a meeting with Risa, Castiel, and his past self. Risa is skeptical about the capabilities of the Colt, and about the prospects of finding Lucifer's whereabouts. Future Hunter says the demon they captured last week was an important member of Lucifer's entourage, and that he revealed Lucifer's location. Risa is dubious that a demon would be honest, but Hunter assures her that the intel is correct. Castiel informs her that Hunter is "all too well-schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Now Hunter voices his disgust that Future Hunter has resorted to torture. Future Hunter shows them a map of the area they'll be raiding in order to get to Lucifer. Castiel points out that it's a Hot Zone, filled with Croats and demons, and suggests that rushing up the driveway is a bit reckless. Future Hunter sternly asks Cass if he's coming. He says of course he is, but asks Future Hunter why he's allowing Now Hunter to go. Future Hunter refuses an answer, only shouting that he is coming. Cass gives up the debate, and he and Risa leave to gather the other Rangers. Now Hunter is also curious as to why his future self wants him to go along; Future Hunter finally reveals that he wants Now to see what happened to Kurt. Now Hunter thought that Future's earlier statement that Kurt didn't make it out of the 'showdown in Detroit' meant that Kurt was dead. Future Hunter reveals that Kurt didn't die, but he did say "the big yes" to becoming Lucifer's vessel. Now, after everything, he realizes he has to kill his brother. Future Hunter then begs Now Hunter to say yes to being Michael's vessel whenever Zachariah zaps him back. Now Hunter protests, saying that the battle that would ensue would torch half the planet. Future Hunter points out that half a planet would be better than no planet, which is what they have now. Now Hunter asks why, then, he didn't just say yes eventually. Future says he tried to, but that by the time he was willing to, the angels had already given up and bailed. Now Hunter is still adamant that there must be another way. Future Hunter sadly realizes that he will not convince Now Hunter to submit. As the team departs, Chuck, who stays behind, tries to impart upon Now Hunter how important it is to start hoarding toilet paper as soon as he gets back to his year. Now Hunter rides with shotgun with Cass. He is curious about why the historically uptight angel Cass is now all about sex, drugs, etc. Castiel says he's no longer an angel, and he knows it had something to do with the other angels bailing on Earth. His angel mojo just drained away. He misses being an angel and is depressed about it, but figures a bit of decadence is in order, considering the state of things. The next morning the group arrives in a city torn down by the infection. They search and finally locate the building they need to break into. Future Hunter, Risa, and Castiel prepare their weapons. Future Hunter tells the team to go in through a 2nd story window. Risa voices concern about the game plan and she and Cass exchange glances. But, Future Hunter tells them to trust him; "They'll never see us coming." Now Hunter senses that something is an amiss and pulls Future Hunter away for a talk. He tells Future Hunter that he can tell that he's lying to everyone; he's seen his lying expressions in the mirror. When Now Hunter threatens to take his concerns to the rest of the team, Future Hunter finally that admits he knows the path to Lucifer is a trap, and that he's using the team as a front door diversion while he sneaks in the back way. Now Hunter is mortified that Future Hunter would sacrifice his friends, including Cass, as a means to an end. Future Hunter puts it to him that that sentiment is part of what got the planet into the state it's in now. His job is to kill Lucifer and save what's left of the planet, and that's what he intends to do. Now Hunter tries to stop him, but Future Hunter knocks him unconscious. Now Hunter wakes up to the sight and sound of gunfire from the second floor. He runs around the building, just in time to see Lucifer - in Kurt's body - snap Future Hunter's neck. Lucifer: Oh. Hello, Hunter. Hunter stares at Lucifer. Lucifer: Aren't you a surprise. Thunder and lightning clashes as Lucifer is now behind Hunter. Lucifer: You've come a long way to see this, haven't you? Hunter: Well, here I am. Go ahead. Kill me. Lucifer: Kill you? Lucifer looks at the corpse of Future Hunter. Lucifer: Don't you think that would be a little...redundant? Lucifer sighs. Lucifer: I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—form. But it had to be Kurt. It had to be. Lucifer reaches for Kurt's shoulder. Hunter moves back. Lucifer: You don't have to be afraid of me, Hunter. What do you think I'm going to do? Hunter: I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet? Lucifer examines a rose, but turns away. Lucifer: Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. Hunter doesn't answer. Lucifer: You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace? Hunter: Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile. Lucifer: You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created... Lucifer smirks. Lucifer: You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what the billions of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it. Hunter: You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are. Hunter begins to tear up. Lucifer: Really? And what am I? Hunter: You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego. Lucifer smiles. Lucifer: I like you, Hunter. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon. Lucifer turns to walk away. Hunter: You better kill me now! Lucifer turns back. Lucifer: Pardon? Hunter: You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop. Lucifer: I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Kurt. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win. Hunter: You're wrong. Lucifer: See you soon Hunter. Thunder and lightning flashes; Lucifer is gone. Hunter turns around and sees Zachariah behind him, reaching for his forehead with two fingers. Zachariah zaps Hunter back to his hotel room. Zachariah makes another appeal to him; he's seen what's going to happen and he is the only one who can prove the Devil wrong. "Just say 'yes'." Hunter is not convinced that what he has just experienced was not just the latest of Zachariah's tricky, riddling ways. Zachariah says the time for tricks is over. Hunter needs to give himself to Michael before billions die, and before Lucifer gets to Kurt. Hunter is anguished and appears to be ready to give in, but then sets his jaw and says "No." Zachariah is shocked. "You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Hunter replies that he did indeed learn a lesson, only it wasn't the one that Zachariah had intended to teach. Zachariah is enraged and threatens to "teach it again." As he moves toward Hunter declaring that he's got him and will never let him go, then Hunter disappears leaving Zachariah shocked. Castiel has tapped Hunter to his location; he's still standing on the roadside in the dark. A shocked and relieved Hunter compliments Cas on his excellent timing. Cas replies that they had an appointment. Hunter lays a hand on his angel friend's shoulder and tells him "Don't ever change." Castiel asks how Zachariah located Hunter. He tells him it's a long story, but that they should steer clear of Jehovah's witnesses from now on.He takes out his phone and starts to dial; Cas asks what he's doing. He replies, "Something I should have done in the first place." The following morning, as Hunter leans against the Impala at an off-road stop, Another car pulls up. It's Kurt. He gets out, as they approach each other. Hunter: Kurt. Hunter pulls out Ruby's knife. Kurt looks at it nervously. Hunter holds it out to Kurt. Hunter: If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this for now. I'm sure you're rusty. Kurt takes the knife. He can't meet Hunter's eyes. Hunter: Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong. Kurt: What made you change your mind? Hunter: Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human. Kurt: Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down. Hunter: Oh, I know it. Kurt nods. Kurt: So, what do we do now? Hunter: We make our own future. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse